Gonna Getcha Good!
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: song I'm gonna getcha by shania twain. Just read it and u'll like it.    I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR INUYASHA  Lemon


HAPPY BIRTHDAY to KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun! :D from me and Tinky1.

I hope you enjoy this!~

We well most of us decided that if we join Sesshomaru's group then we wound have a better chance of getting Naraku. When traveling with Sesshomaru you Begin to realize that he really isn't all that bad of a guy. I well even admit that I got a little crash on him. He saved me I don't know how many times when Inuyasha was busy with Kikyo. We sometimes go on walks when everyone is asleep and I learn alot about him. That's when it started.

**Kagome's POV**

**Let's go!  
****Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night**  
**I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah**  
**Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am**  
**You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land**

We have just got done eating diner and were sitting their enjoying the nice cool air. Shippo and Rin were polling pranks on Jaken, Inuyasha was up in the tree giving Sesshomaru the evil look, Sesshomaru was sitting at the bottom of the tree thinking, and Sango and Miroku were talking looking around at every one. I was drawing pictures of stuff and I had my ipod out lessening to Shania Twain when the idea pop into my head.

**Oh, yeah**  
**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun**  
**There's no need to be alone when you find that someone**

I walked into the woods and find a river and sat there waiting then Sesshomaru comes and sits down beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking at him.

"You came out here unprotected" He said in that cold voice but it wasn't that cold like when he says something to the others it was kind of warm.

"Is that all you came out here for?" I asked trying to not sound disappointed. He didn't say anything.

"Do you believe in love and if so is there anyone that you been in love with?"

"What is love?" I look up at him with a small smile

"Love is when you're around someone and you feel all happy and would do anything to make thing happy and you wound do anything to protect them". He gives a slight nodded.

"Then yes, I am in love"

**(I'm gonna getcha)**  
**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight**  
**(I'm gonna getcha)**  
**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night**  
**(Yeah, you can betcha)**  
"Who are you in love with?" He doesn't say anything and I start to think that he isn't going to say anything until he said it.

"With you" I could feel my heart start pounding harder in joy.

"I love you too Sesshomaru"

**You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"**  
**(I'm gonna getcha)**  
**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact**  
**(I'm gonna getcha)**

**_~Lemon~_**

**_Normale POV_**

Sesshomaru leans forward and kiss Kagome. Kagome stiffens but soon relax and put her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pulls Kagome closer to him and deepens the kiss. Kagome moans into his mouth and he gently laid her on the ground Sesshomaru breaks the kiss and work his way down her jaw line to her neck. Kagome moans as her hands roam over his body.

**I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that**  
**(Yeah, you can betcha)**  
**You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine**  
**Just like I should - I'll getcha good**

Sesshomaru took off Kagome's shirt and massaged her breast thru her black lace bra. Kagome moans as she arches her back offering more of her breast to him. Sesshomaru ripped off her bra and attacked her nipple sucking it and pinching the other. Kagome moaned loudly as she buried her hands into his hair.

**Yeah, uh, uh**  
**I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be**  
**I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me**  
**Yeah, yeah**

Sesshomaru's hands roamed down to her skirt and felt her wetness thru her lace panties he ripped off her skirt and panties and started lapping up her juices.

Kagome moaned as she arched her back and Sesshomaru stuck a finer in her and pumped it in and out at a steady pace. Kagome never felt so much pleasure as she watch Sesshomaru.

**Oh, yeah**  
**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun**  
**There's no need to be alone when you find that someone**

"Ahhh Sesshomaru yes" Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru added a second finger. Sesshomaru started pumping his fingers in her faster as he added a third finger in Kagome's tight hole.

**Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood**  
**I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Kagome's walls tighten around Sesshomaru's fingers as she climax for the first time.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome once more before taking off his clothes and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Kagome are you ready"

"Yes" Kagome said

**Oh, yeah**  
**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun**  
**There's no need to be alone when you find that someone**

Sesshomaru trusted his hips and broke her barrier. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and muffled her scream. Sesshomaru waited until Kagome got used to his size and girth. Kagome moved her hips slightly until she felt the pain subside Sesshomaru took that as a sign to go and he trusted in and out of Kagome at an easy pace. Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshomaru moving within her, she lift her hips slightly off the ground so Sesshomaru could go deeper. Sesshomaru grunted as her walls clamped around his penis

**Sesshomaru felt her end coming soon so he increased his pace until her moans turned into whimpers her walls got tighter around him and he trusted once more and they both released.**

**Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good**  
**Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha**  
**(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good**  
**Oh, I'm gonna getcha good! **


End file.
